The Babyface Saga's
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: It's a weird thing. There's a shadowy guy hanging around. Many WWF superstars are involved. Mild curses.
1. Pre Backlash: The Hardy Boyz locker room

This is my saga... about stuff. All right listen to me, as many of my friends know... I am very, very flaky. This story came to me in the middle of my vacation down the shore. Damn muses. Anyhoo. This story is right now; really, really a work in progress. It's going to be cool. I hope. The first chapter starts off with Y2J, Beniot, Lita, Matt&Jeff Hardy, Edge, Christian and Rhyno in the Hardy Boyz locker room a couple days before Backlash (Let's just say the Raw before...) I use the wrestlers actual names.   
  
Jay= Christian Adam=Edge Amy=Lita Chris Irving= Y2J   
  
Also the name Elroy is a shot at Crash Holly. I love him, but he is rather small and he does kind of look like Elroy Jetson.... That's it. Read and enjoy! Don't forget to Respond! Thankz! ROCK ON! :)  
  
  
Chapter 1: "Pre Backlash: The Hardy Boyz locker room"  
  
"GAWD! I hate being beat up by that asshole HHH!" Jeff said putting ice on  
  
his shoulder that looked like it was going to be black and blue in the  
  
morning.   
  
  
"Be glad you're still a face, man!" Adam said looking up at Jeff through his  
  
blond hair that had fallen into his eyes.  
  
  
"Yeah! Being beaten up by those reek-a-ziod Dudly's isn't exactly a picnic!"  
  
Jay said from his place on the floor near Amy's feet. The entire room cracked  
  
up.   
  
  
"Reek-a-ziod, Jay!?!" Matt was finally able to sputter out.   
  
  
"Those damn job hazards, eh man?" Chris Irving said cracking up some more. He  
  
looked over to his friend Chris Beniot. Chris wasn't laughing but he had his  
  
"evil" smile going on.  
  
  
"Yeah man! I'm frickin' starting to TALK like a Bill and Ted reject! Erg!"  
  
Jay said throwing his hands up in disgust.  
  
  
"::sigh:: I miss the Brood days. We came in through the fans. Being all broody  
  
and evil. Not being pretty Nancy boys. But being cool and Gothic! And those  
  
bloodbaths! Geez! How I miss those most of all! ::sigh:: The Good ol' days"  
  
Adam said forlornly.  
  
  
"Dude! Remember the time David gave little Elroy a bloodbath! He was red for  
  
two days afterwards! Killer!" Jay said laughing.   
  
  
The group of superstars starting laughing too, thinking about the memory.  
  
They were having a good time, not knowing there was someone lurking in the  
  
shadows. Listening, waiting, watching.   



	2. Pre Backlash: The Dudley's locker room

Hey again! You know the drill. I own nothing.I am a nothing. All characters   
belong to the WWF and each person is there own person. As much as I want to   
own Edge as my own (I'll settle for the doll I have...) I do not own them. Also I   
noticed I spelled Y2J's name wrong. It's Irvine. Sorry for any confusion :)   
ROCK ON DUDEZ!  
  
The Babyface Saga's  
Chapter 2: Pre Backlash: the Dudley boyz room  
  
  
Buh Buh Ray Dudley = Mark Lomonica.  
D-Von Dudley = Devon Hughes.  
Spike Dudley = Matthew Hyson  
X-Pac = Sean Waltman   
  
In the Dudley's locker room, Mark, Devon, and Matt were all watching the hockey  
game. Only Devon and Matt were really watching the game. Mark was in his   
"trance." The Devils had just scored another goal and Devon and Matt were   
dancing because they were so happy. Devon looked up from the game to see   
Mark out of it. He silently poked Matt in the ribs to get his attention.  
"Yo, man wake up!" Devon said smacking Mark in the back of the head. Mark   
didn't respond.   
"Jeez, not this again! He's been like this since Wrestlemania and that was last month!"   
Matt said getting a little worried.  
  
In Mark's head he was replaying Wrestlemania again and again in his head. ::Oh   
boy, those Hardyz are going to get it! But those pretty boys Edge and Christian   
are REALLY going to get it. This is the 2nd TLC they've 'won'.... It should be   
ours! One day *sigh* One day Devon, Spike and I, Buh-Buh Dudly will be   
VICTORIOUS!::  
  
Back in the real world, Devon had gotten a bucket of water that was left over   
from the last time Chris Irvine had "surprised" them. As much as Devon hated to   
admit it, Chris was a pretty damn good practical joker. But as he was replaying   
that incident in his mind, he remember how Mark had snapped and almost put   
Chris through a nearby table. Mark was getting a little TOO into his character...   
Dan was going to ask Vince if they could have a little vacation soon. ::I think Mark   
needs one:: he thought as he dumped the bucket of water on Mark's head.  
  
Buh Buh looked up and shook his head, not just to get the water off, but also to   
bring himself back into the real world. "Whadda hell ya do that for D-von! And   
why ya laughin' Spike? I'll make sure X-Pac puts you through another table!"  
"You mean Sean right man? And remember that's Matthew...?" Devon said   
getting really worried for his friend.   
"Whatever man" Buh Buh said, then went back to his thoughts of revenge.   
  
As all this was going on.... a figure was standing in the shadows...watching ...   
waiting for when he will fully take over the one know as Buh Buh's body....  
  
....  
.....  
......  
.....  
....  
  
Authors Note: Don't forget to Respond! Also I couldn't find Albert's real name (he's  
the one that put Spike through a table, so I used X-Pac instead.) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Holly family Locker room

All right it's me again. Yeah the author who owns nothing! Parts of this chapter was written as if it was in Rhyno's mind. This takes place during/after Backlash. Yes I've finally moved on! :) Anyhoo, Rhyno is the Hardcore Champion still, but he's pissed at Raven. The plot isn't as cloudy as it was in the other chapters... you'll see....  
  
Fast Facts:   
Elroy- yet another hit at Crash  
Bob- Hardcore Holly  
Mona- that was Molly's name back in WCW (her real, real name is Nora)  
Raven's real name is Scott. I didn't put it anywhere, in this chapter at least...  
  
Chapter 3: The Holly family Dressing Room  
  
Molly Holly, Crash and Hardcore were all putting on their clothes and warming   
up for their next matchs, when Rhyno came bursting through the door. Rhyno   
started grunting and panting (since he doesn't really have a grasp on the English   
language too much) What little the Hollys were able to hear remotely understand   
was "Where's Raven... Kill.... Gore... Gore..."  
  
"Ummm? Mr. Rhyno, sir? I didn't see no Ravens come in here." Crash said   
getting a little frightening by Rhyno's dominating features.   
  
"But if we do see him, By golly! I'll make sure you tell him you lookin' for him!"   
Molly Holly cut in, cheerfully.   
  
Rhyno looked up through the mess of his hair and looked surprised at the   
cheerfulness that seemed to be oozing from the female Holly. He was about to   
gore her, when Hardcore sensed this and said "Good day Rhyno" very   
matter-of-factly. Rhyno snorted a few times, but then left.   
  
Once Rhyno left, Molly jumped off the couch she was practicing on and ran   
over to the door. She put her ear to the door and heard Ryhno running into   
people. "I don't know what Jay and Adam see in that guy..." She said dropping   
the happy-go-lucky over-tones. She walked over to the couch again and lifted   
up the blanket. Raven stood up from the fetal position he was in, and dusted   
himself off.   
"Thanks Mona, I owe you one." He said kissing her on the cheek. "You too,   
Bob and Elroy" He said, smiling at the last name.  
"For the fifty-five Goddamn time! Stop calling me that!" Elroy... I mean Crash   
said looking angry. Hardcore was just laughing in the corner.   
  
As Raven was walking out of the Hollys locker room he looked around the room   
once more, then checked the hallway. He walked to a corner in the building,   
then looked around. No one was around. He turned back the opposite way and   
walked into Undertaker and Kane's dressing room. An evil smile slowly creeped   
on his face that was covered in the shadows from his hair. 


	4. Chapter 4: Undertaker and Kane's lair......

Hey all! Thanks to Bambi and Heather for their imput. I found out that (through   
them, so if its it wrong...don't yell at me!) That Albert's name is Matt Bloom   
Heather think Rhyno's real name is Terry. Thanks! (I'm so nice that I won't even   
mention the fact that you stole my catchphrase: Rock On!.... especially since I   
stole it from Bill and Ted.. hehe)   
  
Rrrright. Anyhoo, back to the story... Umm. I of course am a nothing. I own nothing. I am nothing. The WWF and its various components are own by Vince and his   
peeps. If you thought the last chapter was weird...this one (I think) is just as   
bad and longer then my other chapters. Peace out and ROCK ON!  
  
The Undertaker= Mark Calloway   
Kane = Glenn Jacobs (but for the sake of my story... They are brothers.)  
Paul- HHH  
SCSA- Steve   
: : - indicts thinking.   
  
  
Chapter 4: Undertaker and Kane's lair... er... locker room  
  
  
Raven looked into the room he was walking into. The room was pitch black and   
had big torches lighting up some of the room, but it was mostly shrouded in   
shadows. Raven looked around in awe. He looked ahead and saw Vince and   
Mark in a weird looking pentagram. Raven didn't say anything because he knew   
that they were reading his mind.  
  
"So you gave Mona a parting kiss? How sweet." Mark said his smile the only   
bright thing that Raven could see through the darkness. Glenn was grunting   
behind Mark. Glenn was still in pain from the beating he got from those back-stabbers HHH and SCSA. The fans didn't know it, but Kane and 'Taker were   
really who were in cohorts with Vince. Paul and Steve were pawns.  
  
:They were always pawns to someone: Raven thought. Mark, Glenn and Vince all   
laughed.   
  
"So have you done your parts of the plan?" Glenn said standing up, trying to   
make sure he didn't walk on too where his brother and Vince was. "Yep. The   
pieces are falling perfectly in place." :Quote the Raven nevermore: He said silently   
laughing at his little joke. "Yes, we should talk to the writers about bringing back   
that angle. I always did enjoy your lines." Glenn said. "Enough with the kissing   
up, brother. The time has come! Raven?" Undertaker said looking over at Raven.  
"Yes? I know I haven't exactly finished off the job, sad too say." Raven said very   
sadly.   
  
"All right now you're roots are showing. We're not in New Jersey and we're not the   
Mafia. It is all right, my little bird. For you see, though you have not stopped,   
Hunter or Austin... My brother and I will. Well, once he's healthy again. You and   
you're writers are going to help with that, right Vince?" Undertaker said. "Of   
course," Vince said quickly. "Is there anything else I can do?" As Undertaker   
was going over what else they needed, Raven's mind drifted.   
  
~~~Flashback time childern!~~~~  
  
Paul and Steve were in Vince's office. "Okay so here's the deal. Paul you drive a   
sledge hammer into Mark once and Steve you make Glenn watch." They listen   
and nodded.   
::Wow and who would've thought that they would've gone so far and   
totally not listen to what Vince said. Jerks. Well, it was they're lost. They weren't   
under Vince's command anymore. They weren't going to hold on to those belts   
to much longer.:: Raven thought smiling. ::And since Jay and Adam never wanted  
to join the dark-side again, after the Brood, they're little buddy Rhyno, sooooo   
wouldn't be holding on to that Hardcore Belt much longer:: Raven laughed aloud.   
  
~~~More or less back to the future~~~  
  
In the shadows someone was lurking. He was still waiting for his time to come.   
::Soon very soon. :: he thought to himself. 


	5. Chapter 5: Re-vamped and better then eve...

wazzzup my brotha's from another motha's??? I got that from Joe Dirt. That has GOT to be the stupidest movie ever (even if it did have Kid Rock in it :D ) I wrote a little more to the 4th part, hope you enjoy!   
  
Brian Christopher Lawler - Grandmaster Sexay (But he mostly goes by Brian   
Christopher... Alicia says its 'cuz the King doesn't like to be known as his son. She   
sucks anyway :P )  
  
Chapter 5 Part 1: "The Shortest Chapter" or "In Grandmaster's locker room" or "Part 5"  
  
Brian Christopher was in the corner of his locker room whispering into his cell   
phone. Steve Blackman was guarding the door twirling his nun-chucks. "So, we'll see   
ya at the next Smackdown? al' right. See ya soon." he said in his Tennessee drawl. He   
closed the flap of his cell phone and looked solemnly at Blackman. "It has begun."   
Blackman solemnly nodded.  
  
  
Part 2:  
  
Later that week on Smackdown, Vince McMahon was coming down to talk to the   
crowd again. Hopefully, today it would run under an hour and a half..... Vince was going on and on and on about something. No one really knew what it was though. No   
one cared either. Maybe it was something about not calling his daughter a slut.   
This just made the crowd start it's lovely familiar chant. Not too smart, there   
Vinny-O-Mac...Suddenly the arena was filled with the familiar "Caw Caw" sounds.   
The fans went wild. A few girls in the back tried to start a 'Raven is God' chant to   
little unveil. Raven stood on the top of the Titan-Tron. Vince actually looked   
afraid. None of those phony emotions. The audience realized something was   
up. Even though Raven was a cool dude and he wasn't really a heel, he still   
wasn't a superstar and thus shouldn't have been calling Vince out for anything   
in public. There was silenced as everyone tried to hear what Raven was going to say.  
  
"Vince, Vince, Vince" Raven started shaking his head, "You thought you're   
prodigies, HHH and Stone Cold," waits for the boos to die down, "are the  
most dominant males in the WWf. Or at least that's what you wanted us all to   
think." Now the audience was really confused. Vince's temper was boiling. "Now,   
I'm sure that many of you are very confused. Hell, I was as well in the beginning. I  
thought the side I was on was the side of justice. Yes, Raven has been thinking   
about OTHERS, not just myself lately. Scary, huh? Well, I thought I was doing   
good by 'fighting the good fight' to borrow RTC's catchphrase for a moment."   
He waits for the boos to die down from his mentioning RTC "I was wrong. I was   
on the wrong side. I was on the evil side. I now know which side is good and which side is evil. And I   
shall show you which is which, this VERY night!" Raven winked evilly over at Vince. Raven motioned to the crew to   
turn on the tape. There was a monologue of pictures. The first was a shot of   
HHH and Stone Cold looking at each other (much to the joy of every Slash writer   
everywhere!). The crowd booed loudly. Then a picture of 'Taker, Kane, and   
Vince shaking hands over the broken bodies of HHH and Stone Cold. The   
audience was silent taking in this new information. Then the next pictures was  
many different times Taker and Kane had beaten HHH and Stone Cold. JR was   
heard to mutter, "so THAT'S why Stone Cold been losing so much lately"   
"Now, as much as I think journalists and the media but their own spin on events..."  
Raven said smiling, "I think this says a lot. I would like to bring out the person   
who brought me to this final decision, Ladies and Gentlemen this person needs NO   
introduction, Everyone! I present to you, The Rock!"   
  
**author's note:: I extended it... Like it so far?? Don't forget to Respond! Part 5 will be up once I'm finished with it. ROCK ON!   
  
What will happen next?? Will the Rock be only a figment of a high Raven's mind? Or has the Rock, finally come back? (sorry bad joke, I know) What will happen?? Stay tuned to find out!   



	6. Finally The Rock HAS come back!

Hey again. I own nothing. I am nothing. Blah Blah Blah. Edge is cool. No disrespect to him or Christian. Or to Undertaker and Kane ('cuz they could hurt me...) ROCK ON and Review!  
  
  
Chapter 6: Finally the Rock has come back!   
  
  
The Rock's music blasted through the arena and the crowds cheers were so   
loud for their hero that the sound barrier must have been broken. "Finally the   
Rock has come BACK! To the millions :the crowd: AND MILLIONS! of the   
Rock's fans!" The Rock said as he walked out into the view of his adoring   
public. The screams grew even louder. The chanted his name. The chanted   
their marriage proposals. They fainted. Mass hysteria ensured. As he walked down   
the ramp he gave Raven a high-five. He continued his leisurely Rocklike pace to   
the ring. As he got in, he glared at Vince (who at this point was shaking), and the   
Rock played up to the crowd by standing on the turnbuckles and "Smelling"   
something. He took the microphone handed to him by one of the sound crew   
guys, but everytime the Rock tried to speak, the chants grew louder. Soon, The   
Rock's temper got the best of him and he yelled into the microphone,   
  
"All right! The Rock says you jabronies wanna hear the Rock's story, or WHAT?!?!" The screams finally grew dimmer and dimmer. "The Rock says thank you. You see   
Vince, ::glares:: The Rock's mama taught him manners. Your mother must never   
had. You see, the Rock did get a role in a little ol' movie, The Mummy Returns."   
The crowd cheers. "But, did The Rock become an actor under his own free   
will?? The Rock says Hell No! The Rock wants to live his life in this profession   
of wrestling. Occasionally The Rock might have gone a couple of talk shows for the   
millions..." The crowd 'and Millions!' "..of The Rock's fans! But that's not   
what happen! The fact of the matter is this! The Rock's boss Vince McMahon   
and The Rocks nemesis The Undertaker and his red retarded brother Kane, all   
deiced to dabble a little in the black arts. Hell, The Rock says, he gives   
Undertaker and Kane credit where credit is due, 'Taker and Kane ARE   
powerful sorcerers. But Vince is just a man whose name RHYMES with   
witch!!" The crowd cheers loudly. "You see, the little man, Vince realized that   
compared to those two, he had no power. Money yes. A little power, yes as   
well. But power over people, like yourselves?? The fans? No. Hell no! Undertaker   
was able to use his powers to go from a rather Dead scary man, who scared the   
Rock's fans, to a cuddly redneck that everyone loves?? The Rock says 'What   
the Hell??' He use his powers to corrupt you all! He's still evil! He's still   
performing the things he did in his Ministry days! The Rock says don't be   
fooled! But, back to that little weasel Vince, he knows he's weak, so he makes a   
little proposition. Stone Cold beats me, the Rock up, and HHH helps, but then   
'Taker and Kane, suddenly being fan favorites, would have beat them up on   
Judgment Day and taken both the WWF Title AND The IC Title. They   
would've won the most important titles and of course taken down a couple of   
wrestlers who stood in their way. The fact of the matter is this. You see, Raven   
you weren't the first to realize this. The Rock figured all this a Loooong time   
ago. So Vince gets the idea, so that the fans who live in the real world wouldn't  
got too suspicious , to send The Rock to Eypt for The Mummy Returns," This time   
the crowd is silent because they all want to hear what The Rock is saying. "Well,   
The Rock learned a thing or too in Egypt. The Rock won't go into details, but   
lets just say, Undertaker and Kane aren't the most dominant males anymore. Also The  
Rock says that he is sorry to the brothers of that mental midget Buh Buh Dudley.   
You see. After Buh Buh fell off one of those ladders his mind got a little screwy.  
Kinda like bad pie. Well, anyway to make The Rock's long story short, The Rock   
was able to get into Buh Buh's head. The Rock says that's something he never wants  
to do again. The Rock is sorry to his family for making him more of a retard then   
usual. But the fact of the matter is this: The Rock was able to control Buh Buh's body  
and he was able to see what was going on and THAT is why you see The Rock here  
THIS VERY NIGHT! Because The Rock can't stand it anymore! The Rock..."   
The Rock stops and looks around,   
  
"Where is that ass monkey, McMahon? Probably to get some reinforcements.   
The Rock says that's all fine and dandy because the Rock has some buddy's of   
his own. Raven come up here into the ring where it's safe. Everyone meet The   
Rock's Reinforcement #1, The Road Dogg Jesse James, you know he was never   
an alcoholic or anything like the McMahon rumor machines said. He just found   
something about X-Pac and was sent away.   
  
Next up is Luna and Gangrel." Gangrel's music plays. "Yeah, remember him?   
Your main men, The Hardyz and Edge and Christian got started with him.   
Remember? Vampires? Brood? These ringing any bells?" A few cheers are   
heard. "Well, Luna was fired because she found out about Angle and   
Stephanie's long running affair. Oops did The Rock say that aloud?? Sorry." The   
Rock said, looking anything BUT sorry...   
  
"Speaking of disgruntle husband and wife pairs...." Many people scream. "I   
present to you, Jerry "The King" Lawler and The Kat!" Loud applause. Good   
ol' JR takes this moment to get out of his chair at ringside and goes over and   
hugs The King. Yay. "You think they left because the beautiful Miss. Kitty was   
fired?? Nope! They were both fired because they told the Rock that The Rock   
was going to be sent to Egypt before the WWF wanted The Rock to know.   
  
Another disgruntled former employee, Rena "Sable" Mero. She tried to go   
public with her findings of Undertaker, Kane, and The Big Show sacrificing   
people to become more powerful and thus win more matches. The WWF made   
up some cockamene story about how she was suing because she didn't like it   
when men were watching her undress. Hello, she posed for Playboy??   
Remember? The Rock does. He still has a couple of those magazines in the back... Anyway...  
  
Next is, Scotty 2 Hotty" He comes out in a neckbrace. "You the fans were   
lied to. He never broke his ankle like *they* wanted you to think. You watch the   
tapes again. That was the fakest thing The Rock has ever seen, and the Rock's   
seen many a fake thing. What really happened was that Stone Cold saw him   
oogling at Debra's uh... puppies" The Rock looks at Lawler to see if it's all right   
to use his words. Jerry shakes his head yes and gives Rock the thumbs up.   
"Needless to say, his neck was almost snapped in half by a VERY mad Stone   
Cold. But while Scotty was in the hospital Stone Cold came in and told him he   
was very sad that he had to do that to him. Stone Cold told Scotty that Vince   
had told him to do it.  
  
Next up is Essa Rios! Yeah that guy! Hell, The Rock thought he was cool!   
Anyway, he's still mad at the WWF for taking away Lita from him. Lita was   
taken away because Vince wanted Lita to do a ..... let's just say "pull a Trish".   
He got very mad at her and pulled her away from Essa and put her in with a   
struggling Hardy Boyz. Vince didn't see that the Hardyz and Lita would be such a   
great team and well, poor Essa... No one really hears from him to much anymore.  
  
And next the Hardy Boyz" Loud female screams. The Hardy Boyz fans and the   
Edge and Christian fans start fighting. "The Hardyz are mad at the WWF because the blond Brood-y guys have won all the PPV's and they've only won the Terri special" The Rock takes a moment to shudder in dismay.   
  
"And now Lovely Lita!" Loud guy screams and then the sounds of them being   
slapped by their girlfriends. "She's still mad because besides wanting to be with   
Essa still, she also had always dream of being Jericho's tag team partner. The   
Rock doesn't know why. The Rock says he would've loved to have Lita on his   
side and not on that ass monkey Chris Jericho's side." The Rock winks through   
his red-tinted glasses.   
  
"Anyway. Next is Edge and Christian and they said that they don't want to be   
Regal and Angle's ass monkeys anymore. Whatever that means.... The Rock   
doesn't think he wants to know"   
  
The Rock goes on and on. Other famously important wrestlers, HBK (Many   
female screams), Bret Hart (revenge), Ric Flair, Test (mad because they took   
away his Stephanie to spite him. Damn bastards. Sorry...) Hulk Hogan, Pete Rose   
(remember he hates Kane?).   
  
The Rock finally finishes his list and says "Now for a man, The Rock has called   
best friend more times then he'd likes to remember. He's an award winning   
author. He loves cheap pops as much as being loved by his wife.... He's done   
some pretty dangerous things. Some idiotic things too. Even though Vince has   
tried to make him go away millions of times, he just keeps on coming back for   
more of your love. He is Mick Foley!" The crowd cheers, screams, then starts   
to chant 'Foley is God". A couple minutes go by and still no one walks down   
the ramp. "Where the hell is Frickin' Foley?!?" The Rock yells.   
  
He looks around and sees Raven and Matt Hardy pointing up. Rock looks up   
and gasps aloud. On the rafters is the Undertaker, in full Ministry clothes, holding   
a knife up to Mick's neck. Kane and Vince were standing next to him. Vince has an evil smile on his face. 


	7. Le Fin (oOOo Going all French for a minu...

This is the end. The last chapter. It was fun to make and now the muses are gone and asleep. I own nothing. I am a nothing. La la la. Pete Rose is cool. Hopefully, someday, he'll be allowed to play baseball again. Until then, his commercials for the car company are cool. That's about it. Rock On! Oh and I made up the evil magicans thing. I don't know if it's true or not (but they'd probably like the Rock anyway!)   
  
  
Vince had a sick smile on his face.   
"The Rock says, you don't do that to the Rock's best friend and live to tell about it you jabronies!" The Rock suddenly turned into a bright green and blue force field thingy. The ring and his 'posse' also turned green and blue.   
"This," The Rock screamed up, his microphone long since dropped. "Is what I learned in Egypt!!" He closed his eyes and threw a blue light at Undertaker. 'Taker responded by creating his own force field of black and throwing his black light at Rocky. The blue over edged the black. Then the black edged over the blue. This went on for a while. 'Taker and Rock were both sweating profusely. Pretty soon Gangrel, Luna, Edge, Christian, and Essa Rios (nicknamed "negro magick" -black magic- in his homeland) all started using their powers to help the Rock. Kane was helping his brother the Undertaker by throwing a blood red light down at the Rock. The Rock, now completely transformed into his character the Scorpion King (the warrior, not the actual   
scorpion...) suddenly yelled, "Enough! I grow tired of this!" He used his powers to grab Foley. His other magic people continued to use their magic to fight Taker and Kane's. Undertaker couldn't hold on to Foley and still use his magic, so he let him go. The Rock slowly and carefully brought Foley down. The crowd cheered at the return of their solemn leader and hero, Mick Foley. Now that he was back in the Rock/Scorpion King/Rock King's whatever rank, The Rock used his full power and throw it up at the three evil men in a large, powerful ball of blue and green. The rafters started to shake.   
The sound of breaking glass filled the arena as HHH and SC came out onto the ramp. HHH started to swing his sledge hammer at the bottom of the rafters to make them tip over. Stone Cold was throwing empty beer cans. The Rock sighed and rolled his eyes as he used his magic to protect the two idiots....er...men.   
  
Pete Rose said "I can't take this anymore! Screw the Baseball Commission!" He went over to Raven's shopping cart of goodies and found a large stick and an aluminum ball. He throw the ball in the air and hit it with the makeshift bat. Home run! The ball hit Undertaker square in the eyes and he fell over. In that spilt second, Kane responded by stopping energy from going down to hit the Superstars in the ring below, he used all his energy to try to stop his brother from falling to his death. As soon as Kane stopped directing his light towards the ring, all the superstars assaults at the rafters finally paid off and the rafters fell. The Rock was able to use his powers to make sure none of the evil men died. He wanted to deal with them himself. As soon as they were tied up, the audience cheered and the superstars gathering in the ring all gave each other high-five's and smacks on the butt (like in baseball. Sorry. Pete Rose WAS involved, ya know!)   
  
Undertaker and Kane was stripped of their magic powers from the evil magic association. It turned out they all were fans of the Rock. He is the 'People's Champ' after all. I guess that goes for evil magicians as well. Vince was sent to the insane asylum because of a nervous breakdown. Kind of like the one Linda had earlier that year. Except this time no one cared. Shane O'Mac was renamed the WWF Owner. Stephanie McMahon went off and finally married Test after HHH went off one night (very, very drunk) and married his sledgehammer... He had been out drinking with Stone Cold and the APA. The Rock took some time off to be with his newborn baby and then he came back to wrestling a few short months afterward. Since the Rock had a little bit of power in the Federation, he had Essa Rios involved in some more story lines, Raven got more mic time, and Gangrel, Luna, Road Dogg, the Kat and Jerry the King were all reinstated. Paul Heyman was kicked off to make room for Lawler, but Tazz still did commentary for   
Smackdown and Heat shows. Cuz he's cool. Foley was renamed the commissioner. Regal was sent back to England. All in all, the WWF was a happier place. Well, until Undertaker and Kane's sons got into the business... but that's another story. 


End file.
